There's Something Wrong
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kanji see's there is something wrong with his Senpai, Yu. What can he do to help? a little between Shounen-Ai and Yaoi between Kanji and Yu (more so Shounen-Ai). Maybe a little Rise bashing (I like her, but not so much when I wrote this story) Well enjoy and please review. KanjixYu. Based off of the game and a little off of the anime. Note: Sorry that the story is so spread out.


**Title:** There's Something Wrong

**Series: **Persona 4

**Character Pairing: **Kanji x Yu

**Note that when I have written this, it is obviously written after saving Naoto. And this is the first Persona story I have ever written.**

**And some of the characters might be a little OOC, but there is a reason for it.**

**I know the manga, the main character is named Souji Seta, but honestly I've only played the game and seen pieces of the anime, so I go by his anime name: Yu Narukami**

**Basing it more so off the game, but very loosely off the anime**

**Onwards to the story**

For the past month or so, Kanji had sensed something was off with his Senpai. He had witnessed the calm attire of Yu Narukami crumble ever so slowly to what seems like irritation… and some other unknown emotion.

Kanji growled slightly as he was walking towards his Senpai's classroom for a meeting. He was getting frustrated over the fact that the people who knew him the longest not notice this obvious change in Yu. He couldn't get how Yosuke, Chie, or even Yukiko can't see this when he, a 'loner bike gang member bully', could. This change was even more obvious during these meetings; so much so that it made Kanji more pissed off that he can't find the cause and help his Senpai.

That is why, during this meeting, Kanji had made it his secret mission to watch over Yu to see if he could find the cause of his irritation. He doesn't want his friend to be stressed and wants to help out. Of course, he would do it in discrete, as he does not want Yosuke to mention anything that ever so remotely relates to anything that happened in the bathhouse his shadow self created.

"Hey, I'm here" Kanji stated out tiredly as he walked into the classroom to only find Chie, Yosuke, and Yu were there. Kanji yawned, "S' where's everyone?"

Chie smiled tiredly, "Well, Yukiko had to help set up the tables at the Amagi Inn for today's morning rush as they are short staffed. And Naoto had to do some sort of statement about the case at the police station"

Kanji looked to Yu when he spoke, "Rise's just late"

Kanji frowned by the way Yu spoke. Yes, Yu was calm as always, but Kanji caught on to the hidden tone to his voice… the one that was showing more often in the last month

"Dude, she's Risette, she can be late if she wants to. Yukiko and Naoto on the other hand…" Yosuke started and Chie growled at him

"Hey, you're one to talk. How MANY meetings have you missed because of Junes?" she asked and Yosuke sighed and dropped his head

"I-I… see your point" Yosuke said and was having a conversation with Chie about the importance of jobs. Kanji yawned and growled when grabbing a seat and sat on it backwards with his arms over the back part.

"Why the hell d'we have a meet'n a damn hour b'fore class begins?" Kanji asked leaning his head on his arms.

"School is open before class begins and we don't have time to go to Junes now or later" Yu explained that he had made plans with Chie after school a few days back.

"Right" Kanji mumbled out letting out another yawn and mumbling how school was evil for opening up at such an ungodly hour.

"So, uh, what're you guys doin' after school anyways?" Kanji asked curiously

"Well, we're going to the Samegawa Flood Plain to train" Chie said smiling as she loved it when she got to train

"Train? Like train to fight shadows?" Kanji asked curiously looking to Chie and then his Senpai

"Yeah, I guess I'm one of the only ones who can train without looking suspicious or something" Chie explained; explaining that her training can be mistaken as Kung Fu as the others would be arrested on the spot

"Oh right, it would look pretty bad if we all would take our weapons from that world and train… even Yukiko-Senpai" Kanji said and Yu nodded

"…Yeah…" Yu said looking to Yosuke, "That already happened to us, _right_ Yosuke?"

Yosuke groaned, "You never let that go, do you? It wasn't my fault"

"Wasn't your fault?" Yu asked, "How is it NOT your fault that you were waving weapons in the middle of the food court at Junes, let alone when police were around?" Yu asked and Chie started laughing

"Really? Really Yosuke-Senpai?" Kanji asked starting to laugh

Chie looking to Yosuke with a smirk, "How am I not surprised?"

"With your stupidity, I never—" Yu started getting cut off when Rise entered the room

"Seeeeeeeenpaiiiiiiiii~!" Rise said running to Yu and wrapped her arms around his. Kanji looked to Yu to see the same look, apparently only he could see, on his Senpai's face.

"How about we hang out after school and do something only we could do~" She asked in a flirty tone where you almost could see a heart float above her head.

Kanji watched his Senpai a lot more closely now that Yosuke was in the emo corner muttering about how Yu was lucky to gain Risette's attention as he couldn't. Kanji noticed when Rise was flirty with him; Yu's lip was trembling as if he wanted to snarl. Kanji looked between Yu and Rise, thinking he was on the right track of finding what was wrong with his Senpai

"W-well Rise-Chan… uhm" Chie started not knowing how to break it to the eager girl that she had plans with Yu that she wasn't willing to break off.

"Chie and I have plans remember" Yu stated not really questioned. He still sounded calm, but had a little irritation seep through which is not like him at all.

"…Oh, right" Rise said a little disappointed, "Mind if I came?"

"What for? You're not fighting shadows like us" Yu stated and even if it's true, he wasn't this open to explain why someone couldn't go. That's something Kanji expected of himself, not a kind calm person like his Senpai.

"…Oh you're right" she said sadly and looked between Yu and Chie, "Is there anything going on with you two?" she asked suspiciously

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Chie practically yelled frantically, "N-n-no…. god no. He's my friend…. Like by brother!"

"Platonic friends" Yu responded calmly as if saying that would finally get through Rise

"Oh, so I still have a shot with my Senpai~" She said flirty and at the same time happily. Yu let his head fall at that statement. Kanji saw his Senpai and thought about himself and had slightly wide eyes. There is something else there, definitely. Something that had something to do with him? Who knows? But he'll find out.

"…Hey Senpai?" Kanji asked getting Yu's attention the second after him asking which was a shock, a good kind of shock

"Yes Kanji?" Yu asked as he could see there was something Kanji needed to say, not by the question, but by his posture.

"Uhm… can I talk to you durin' lunch, alone?" Kanji asked a little nervous that he asked in front of his friends on the off chance he would say no too.

"Oh, sure" Yu said in his normal tone making Kanji a little less nervous and happy. Finally he could get to the bottom of this weirdness that has taken over his Senpai.

'Well at least he isn't irritated at me' Kanji thought out of nowhere blushing slightly. He wasn't really wondering why he was concerned with his Senpai being irritated with him. He never thought this with anyone else, since he never cared, but he did with Yu; why is that?

"Is this about the group? Can I come?" Rise asked hoping to have lunch with Yu, but not so much Kanji, and Yu was about to say something when Kanji stole first place

"Hey, not meanin' tah'b rude'r anythin', but honestly it's none of your damn business" Kanji said and Rise huffed and looked to Yu, shocked to see him sitting there with his blank calm look

"Senpai, are you just going to sit there and let him talk to me that way?" Rise asked shocked and a little angry.

"That's Kanji's personality; you know that. Plus he did say he wasn't meaning to be rude" Yu stated and Kanji felt happy at the same time confused that his Senpai had stood up for him like that. All the sudden, Yosuke was back… wait when did he leave? No one knew, but all they did know was that he came in when Kanji asked Yu to talk alone. Yosuke glared at Kanji and Yu

"Dude, you don't need to be rude to Rise-Chan like that" he said to Yu and Yu sighed

"I wasn't being rude" Yu said calmly

"Yes you were. It doesn't matter if you were calm or not, being rude's rude, dude" Yosuke said and Yu sighed

"I wasn't the one being rude" Yu said calmly as he knows he was right

"You can't honestly say Rise-Chan's being rude! You were taking Kanji's side when he was being rude to her" Yosuke said getting mad at Yu and Yu glared at him

"Well then I'm not going to tell Kanji not to be himself just because someone told me to" Yu said back and Kanji felt even happier that Yu stood up for him again

"But she could go" Yosuke said and Yu sighed

"Defies the purpose of 'alone' now doesn't it?" Yu asked and Yosuke huffed and looked to Kanji and back and looked worried

"Well just be careful… alone with Kanji…" Yosuke started and trailed off as Kanji glared at him

"Alone with Kanji, what?" Kanji gritted out angrily

"Well…" Yosuke started looking to the side and Kanji stood up and was on the verge to hit Yosuke if he said anything else

"Stop with that already!" Kanji yelled out, "Do ya have a death wish!?"

"Wait… Kanji's… gay? Senpai don't go!" Rise pleaded pulling Yu's arm closer to her as if that would protect him from Kanji. Yu ripped his arm from her grip and stood up before anyone could speak

"You two…" Yu started clenching his eyes as if calming himself from going all out and let out a sigh before continuing

"Cut it out with that. It doesn't matter if Kanji's gay or not. You're his friends, so start acting like it" Yu said firmly and Kanji smiled slightly as once again, his Senpai had stood up for him again. Rise looked down ashamed and then up to Kanji

"He's right… I'm sorry Kanji" Rise mumbled out as Yosuke just muttered a small 'sorry' to Kanji before sitting down at his desk

"Hey guys" Chie said getting everyone's attention, "Yeah, well class is going to start soon" she said and sighed

"So much for the meeting huh?" she asked and Yu smiled

"We'll have it some other day" Yu said as the other students flooded the room

"Well I'll start to head to class" Rise said getting up and smiled at Yu, "see ya Senpai~!" she said before skipping out happily. Kanji saw Yu close his eyes. He knew what that meant since he did it many times before. Closing your eyes in order to hide a roll of the eyes... There is something and Kanji thinks he has a good grasp on what was wrong with Yu.

"Uh, well, see you at lunch Senpai" Kanji said leaving quickly as Yukiko came in

"What's with him?" Yukiko asked and everyone shrugged. Yosuke greeted Yukiko in a normal goofy way then class started

At lunch, when everyone was out of the classroom, Yu was waiting for Kanji to come in.

"Hey Senpai" Kanji said and Yu looked to him with his normal intense stare

"Hey, what is it you needed?" Yu asked and Kanji looked to the side

"Well, can we go to the roof instead?" Kanji asked and Yu nodded

"Yeah, no one should be up there today anyways" Yu said and they walked up to the roof in silence. They sat where Kanji first became a teammate and a friend. Yu was about to say something when Kanji beat him to it again

"Senpai, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's—" Yu started but saw Kanji was serious

"Senpai, don't lie. Especially to someone who has hidden many things and feelings inside… No one knew anything about me until the… bathhouse incident. So I can tell when someone hides something. And you are" Kanji said and Yu smiled slightly

"Nothing gets by you"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Senpai…" Kanji said with an irritated tone and look

"Fine… fine" Yu said and sighed, "What exactly have you noticed?"

Kanji answered with in the minute, "Ya not yourself. Ya bein' more… agitated and annoyed than s' normal for ya. More so in the meetings… though there is something else I don't even know…"

"And to think I had hidden it so well" Yu said and Kanji shrugged

"Well ya did. For all I know I'm the only one that noticed a thing. If I wasn't the way I am, I wouldn't have picked up a single thing" Kanji said and Yu nodded but remained quiet

"Senpai, just tell me what's wrong. I'm willin' to listen and see if I can help out" Kanji said and Yu looked to the side

"Nothing's wrong"

"Say that when you 'lready admitted I was right… does this have anythin' to do with Rise?" Kanji asked and saw Yu freeze

'Bingo' "Please Senpai, what happened? Whadd'she do?" Kanji asked and Yu snapped and stood up

"What didn't she do!? She doesn't get that I don't like her more than a damn friend! 'Senpai, can you go somewhere alone with me?''Senpai, I invited you to invite me out on a date' 'Senpai lets go to Aiya's, we can share something' 'Senpai let's go to the movies and sit in the far back alone' Senpai this, Senpai that! I can't take it anymore! She doesn't get it! I turn her down every damn time! Shit! How can someone be so dense!? What do I need to do to get her off my back!? I want, no need someone to knock some fucking sense into her!" Yu yelled and started panting

Kanji just looked calm at the same time a little shocked, "Do ya feel better?"

Yu blinked a few times and sat next to Kanji and smiled, "Surprisingly, yes"

"Look Senpai, I know you don't like Rise the way she does you, but this ain't the only thing. I sense something else"

"… I'm not interested in any girls in general" Yu said and Kanji had wide eyes with a tiny blush forming

"Y-you're gay?" Kanji asked shocked

"Yeah?" Yu said confused and had wide eyes, "Did… did I honestly not tell anyone?" he asked and Kanji shook his head slowly. After the nod, Yu began laughing and smiled

"Well that explains a LOT. No wonder why the girls are all over me" Yu said and Kanji laughed

"You hang out with Yosuke-Senpai too much" Kanji said and Yu laughed

"I think that might be true" Yu said and they began laughing and soon it died down

"Senpai… I envy you" Kanji stated earning a confused look from Yu

"What?" he asked and Kanji looked to him with admiration

"You're not scared of bein' rejected… and you're strong. I would've snapped at Rise a long time ago if I was in ya shoes"

Yu shrugged, "I guess that's how I was raised. But it means nothing Kanji. You're strong too. How many times did you save me from a shadow?" Yu asked, "You're strong, in more ways than one, more so than me"

Kanji blushed, "Thanks but I really doubt it… so whaddya going to tell Rise?"

"I'm not sure. I know if I told her I was gay she either would believe me and say I'm playing hard to get or believe me and still go after me" Yu said turning to Kanji, "have any suggestions?"

Kanji was taken back from the question, "Wh-what? Me? You're askin' me?"

Yu chuckled and smiled, "Well yeah, I mean we're the only ones up here, unless is there someone up here I'm not aware of? Come out whoever you are!" he said getting to his feet

"Smartass" Kanji said and Yu chuckled and sat down

"Well?" Yu asked looking to Kanji

"I-I'm not sure" Kanji said looking to his Senpai, "You're my Senpai, I'm supposed'ta ask the questions"

Yu shrugged, "Well sometimes it's good for a change"

"…Uhm… I-I'm usually not one to help others make decisions, and this might be way out there and not somethin' I would ever suggest, let alone think of" Kanji said and this caught Yu's attention

"Hope it doesn't involve violence" Yu said and Kanji glared

"I'm not a violent person, Senpai" Kanji said mumbling about that damn news report on him and Yu chuckled

"I know; I was kidding…well what was your suggestion?"

"How about after school, when all our friends are near us, we... well, make out?" Kanji asked in a quiet voice with a tiny blush

"Make out?" Yu asked and Kanji sighed

"I told you it was way out there" Kanji said and Yu smiled

"Well actually, if we were to make out, maybe Rise would finally back off" Yu said

"Y-you would wantta make out with me? Or just to get Rise off of ya back?" Kanji asked and Yu looked to him

"Well, I do find you attractive, so yes I do want to make out with you" Yu said flushing slightly causing Kanji to blush slightly

"So…" Kanji started and Yu sighed

"…Are you sure you want to Kanji? I mean, Yosuke would never let you live it down… and whether or not you are, aren't you still questioning?" Yu asked and Kanji blushed and shrugged

"…W-well sorta, It'll probably help me figure that out once and for all… 'n why I was concerned 'bout the reason you'd wanna to make out with me. Plus there's rumors 'bout me aroun' town 'cause of that damn midnight channel. I don't even know what my shadow said or did"

"Well I taped it…" Yu said

"Wh-what?" Kanji asked shocked

"I had to" Yu said calmly as if it was normal and Kanji smirked

"Hadda or wantta?" Kanji asked and Yu blushed slightly and looked to the side

"I-it's not like that I swear… I taped everyone's" Yu explained to get himself out of this awkward situation He unknowingly put himself in

"Everyone's? Even Rise's?" Kanji asked and Yu had wide eyes in slight fear and looked to Kanji

"No. That was the only one that didn't get recorded. Thank god for technical problems" Yu mumbled and Kanji laughed remembering Rise's midnight channel… one word, yikes.

"Even Yukiko's and Naoto's?" Kanji asked and Yu looked to the side flustered

"A-actually, not Yukiko's. I started with yours" Yu admitted in slight embarrassment

"Mine? Really Senpai?" Kanji asked smirking

"Uhh… well I guess it does sound that way" Yu said laughing nervously rubbing the back of his head and looked to Kanji, "Yours was pretty interesting I must say. You should come over and watch it, but you cannot break my TV for it"

Kanji whined, "Is it THAT bad?" and sighed letting his head drop, "S-so are we going through with making out?" he asked getting them back on subject

"I am if you are. I want to warn you Kanji though. If I think you're attractive… there might be a chance that I would develop feelings for you if we were to make out" Yu said and Kanji shrugged

"Whatever happens; happens. If I'm straight after this, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Right" Yu said smiling, "Well lunch is almost over"

Yu got up and walked to the door and turned to Kanji and winked as he said he couldn't wait until after school and left.

Kanji blushed, "Me too" he muttered to no one before heading to class

After school, everyone cept Kanji and Yu went to the library to check out books for a report of theirs. It was the time of year where first and second year students have the same research essay for class. It had to be a person, place or thing from the history of Inaba. Luckily for Yu and Kanji, they already had checked out their books a few weeks back when the assignment was assigned. Naoto did too, but she went along with the rest of the group to help them pick out their books

"Why's it people wait 'til the last minute?" Kanji asked and Yu shrugged

"Don't know. At least we have time to prepare" Yu said softly and Kanji nodded

"Where?" Kanji asked

"What about right next to the stairs on the first floor? You know near the area we put our shoes in?" Yu asked and Kanji sighed

"You sure 'bout that? That place's has high traffic" Kanji said and Yu smiled

"I know for a fact that our friends would pass by there. Plus it doesn't matter where; people would talk" Yu said, "Just come on"

Kanji followed Yu to the first floor, near the shoe racks and staircase. Yu looked to Kanji's nervous and concerned face

"What's wrong?"

"You still could back out" Kanji said and Yu smiled

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you" Yu said, "I'm not backing out"

"Me neither" Kanji said smiling

"They're coming" Yu said as they heard Rise's over-hyper voice say something about how nice it is for school to be over and how she was going to see her Senpai after his training with Chie

Kanji gulped as he looked to Yu and how close he was, "you ready?"

A simple nod was all the answer Kanji needed before gently backing Yu to the wall next to the staircase. Kanji shakily and hesitantly placed his lips on his Senpai's. Both had wide eyes as they felt what felt like a spark and slowly shut their eyes getting lost in the kiss. Soon they parted their lips to slide their tongues into each other's mouths. They both let out a shaky breath and tiny moan as this was turning into one hot make out session. Kanji's hands fell to Yu's hips and gently pulled him closer as Yu ran his hands through his blond hair. They ignored the gasps of their friends once they saw them make out. Kanji broke the kiss and had a tiny trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Kanji looked to Yu's flushed face and couldn't resist the urge and started kissing Yu's jaw line. This caused Yu to moan out and wrap his arms around Kanji's neck; both flushed.

"K-Kanji" Yu muttered out

"Ahem!"

Kanji almost groaned when pulling away and he and Yu looked to their group of friends. Yosuke looked as if he was going to faint any second. Rise, of course looked confused and hurt with tears. Chie and Yukiko had their jaws dropped in shock. And Naoto looked as calm as ever though there was still some shock in her expression

"Hey guys" Yu said calmly after he got off his high from the kiss

"D-Don't just 'hey guys' us when we caught you in a situation like this dude!" Yosuke half yelled out of shock and Yu and Kanji were quiet. Chie stepped forward

"Are you two gay?" Chie asked

"Yes"

Yu smiled as he heard Kanji say the same thing. He desperately wanted to say something on the lines of 'Was I THAT good of a kisser?' but it didn't come to his mouth as Yukiko stood forward

"Don't just smile! Why didn't you tell us? Did you not trust us enough to!?" Yukiko said in anger, hurt that his friend kept something like that from them

"It's not like that" Yu said, "I—"

Then what is it!? You mean to say you were straight and…" Rise said and growled, "Kanji turned you gay at lunch today didn't he!? I KNEW you shouldn't have gone!"

Everyone was silent and shocked that Rise could get this mad. Rise growled and stomped her foot

"Kanji you bastard! You stole my boyfriend and turned him gay!" Rise yelled and was about to hit Kanji when Yu stood in between them and glared at her

"Don't you dare hit him" Yu said seriously. Kanji flushed slightly as Yu stood up for him again

"But he stole you from me!" Rise whined out

"No I didn't! Kanji snapped at her

"Yes you did! You turned him gay!" Rise said as she thinks she's right on this

"I did not turn him gay! He told me he was!" Kanji yelled back at her

"But you stole him from me!" Rise said in a child's tone, "He liked me first!"

"Are you a Fuckin' 2 year old!? He NEVER liked you that way! How can someone be so incredibly stupid!? How can someone NOT know that if someone says 'I don't like you that way' means they don't like you. And if he's gay, he wouldn't like any girl. Yet you keep irritatin' the hell outta him tryin' to get him to like you. It ended to the point where he snapped and had no choice butta yell out all his frustrations!" Kanji snapped at her causing her to start to cry. Kanji gave Yu a look that said 'I don't know how you could last months of this'. Yu shot one back that said 'neither can I'. Yosuke growled at Kanji

"Don't yell at her like that! You're just over exaggerating, right partner?" Yosuke asked and Yu remained silent, "Y-you really were frustrated?" Yosuke asked

"Yes" Yu said bluntly

"You could have just trusted us enough to tell us that you're gay and save yourself from being frustrated" Chie said and Yu laughed nervously

"Well you see…" Yu said scratching his head and Kanji smirked

"This guy here thought he mentioned he's gay to us" Kanji said and everyone looked shocked

"Seriously?" Yosuke asked and Yu nodded

"I thought I mentioned it when I first came here" Yu said

"No, you told off King Moron for calling you stupid" Chie said and Yu looked like he remembered

"Come on dude, really? Wasn't it clue enough that the only one I teased was Kanji?" Yosuke asked and Yu smiled

"Well I thought I was special" Yu said laughing and Yosuke punched him on the shoulder laughing

"You're turning into Yosuke-Senpai" Naoto said to Yu and Yosuke glared at her with a tiny blush

"What the HELL does that mean?"

"Well she does have a point, your memory isn't good" Yukiko said and Yosuke blushed more

"My memory's fine!"

"Oh yeah? Didn't you have a shift at Junes after school today?" Chie asked and Yosuke gripped his head with both hands

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit! I'm late!" he said running out of the school and everyone chuckled. Rise looked at Yu with a hurt and apologetical look

"Senpai?" Rise asked getting Yu's attention, "…I am sorry about everything. Being Risette, the model, is a huge part of my life. Everyone likes her so it's hard for me to believe someone couldn't. I sometimes get myself and Risette mixed up. I'm so sorry I made you frustrated"

"No harm done" Yu said and Chie and Yukiko looked at Yu and then Kanji and back at Yu with grins

"What?" Kanji asked

"So… are you two actually, you know, a couple?" Chie asked excitedly and Rise smiled wanting to know as well. Kanji and Yu froze

"Wh-what?" Kanji asked, "Why would think that?"

"You two looked like you were so into that kiss" Yukiko said

"Like if one of you were a TV, you'll fall through it" Chie said grinning and Yu and Kanji blushed and looked at each other and back at them

"… I-I… uhm" Yu started nervously and then his phone rang and he quickly answered it

"Ah… Dojima" Yu said silently thanking him for calling

"No I'm still at school… what it is?" he asked shocked and ran to the exit and saw that it was raining and sighed

"Damn… and I had plans too"… "Yeah I have mine" "but weren't you supposed to?"… "No, it's no problem, see you later" he said handing up

"Chie, plans's canceled. It's raining" Yu said and Chie stomped her foot

"Aww… and I was looking forward to training…" she said disappointedly and Yu agreed

"How about we all go out to eat?" Yukiko asked to make Chie happy

Chie pumped up yelled, "Yeah! Meat bowls!"

"Yu, Kanji, you two can go" Yukiko said after Rise and Naoto agreed to go

"I can't" Yu said and looked to Kanji, "Hey Kanji, Nanako forgot her umbrella today since the rain came so unexpectedly. Do you want to go with me to pick her up?"

Kanji blushed slightly, "O-oh… uh… sure" Kanji said and rolled his eyes at the girls when they made the tiny sound girls make when they see something really cute

"Uh… Senpai… I think our plan backfired …"

"Hmm… how so?" Yu asked confused

"We turned them into yaoi fans" Kanji said and Yu looked to them and sighed

"That might be true" Yu said

"Wait… plan?" Yukiko asked and Yu and Kanji blushed

"J-just to make out" Kanji said and Chie smiled

"Whatever the reason, they still were into it right?" Chie asked and all the girls nodded with smiles and Yu groaned

"They are yaoi fans. Let's go Kanji" Yu said and Kanji nodded walking to his Senpai and Chie called out to them. Kanji looking in his bag

"Hey, after you pick Nanako up, meet us at Aiya's. Yu, if we can't train, we can see who can finish the rainy day special mega Beef bowl challenge! I've been practicing"

Yu laughed and nodded, "Alright, you're on. Nanako would like to come as well"

"Shit" Kanji mumbled and everyone turned to him to see him have a look of 'I'm sooo stupid' on his face, "I, uh, kinda left my umbrella at home…" Kanji mumbled and Yu smiled

"Hey don't beat yourself down, the rain literally came out of nowhere. The weather report said sunny all day" Yu said and Kanji blushed slightly and nodded. He was so happy that he had met his Senpai as he was the first to accept him and make him feel confident about himself

"So I probably would hafta stay here till the rain dies down a lil" Kanji said and Yu shook his head

"You don't know how long the rain will last, just come and share mine with me" Yu said and Kanji blushed slightly

"But… people would see"

"Kanji, do you know how many rumors are going to spread around town simply because of our little make out session? This would be nothing, unless you don't want to"

Kanji looked to the side, "O-of course I want to… I'll share"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the girls said in unison and Yu pulled Kanji out before he could say anything to them. Yu opened the umbrella and both stood under it; Kanji holding it since he's taller. Kanji noticed they were very close and blushed slightly

"W-well… I for one am sure I have not shared an umbrella with anyone before" Kanji mumbled and Yu looked to him as they started to walk

"So how is it?" Yu asked and Kanji smiled slightly

"Actually… with you it's… comfortable" Kanji admitted and Yu smiled

"Well, forget your umbrella more often"

"Might plan on it" Kanji said softly as they made their way to the grade school

"Big Bro!" Nanako said running to him with an umbrella

"I thought your dad said you didn't have an umbrella" Yu said and Nanako smiled

"I don't have mine, my friend's mom picked her up and she let me borrow hers" Nanako said looking to Yu and Kanji, "So why are you two sharing an umbrella?"

"U-uhm…" Kanji said and they flushed

"Well Kanji here, forgot his, and we plan to meet Chie and the others at Aiya's" Yu said and saw a look of loneliness in her eyes

"Oh… ok, I can walk home by myself" Nanako said

"Wait, since your dad won't be home today, you can come with us" Kanji said and Nanako looked to them with hope and happiness

"Really? I can come?"

"Duh" Yu said smiling, "You are family after all"

"Yay~!" she said happily and started humming a song as they started to head towards Aiya's. Nanako was ahead of Kanji and Yu. After a minute or so, Nanako turned around and started walking backwards and was staring at Yu and Kanji

"So are you guys together like how mom and dad were?" Nanako asked with a smile causing a blush to form on the two boys' cheeks

"W-well…" Kanji started and Yu cleared his throat

"Nanako, please turn around, it's not safe to not see where you're going" Yu stated to get out of this awkward situation and Nanako smiled

"Oh alright Big Bro" Nanako said doing as she was told to though she does know something's going on.

Kanji gulped slightly as he looked to Yu right when Yu looked to him. Both looked to the side, not exactly knowing what to say at the time. Kanji did a risky move; he moved the umbrella to his other hand and used his free hand to slowly and hesitantly moved to Yu's. He gently grabbed Yu's hand and tangled their fingers. Yu looked to him shocked and Kanji blushed slightly

"W-well, it's like you said. Rumors'l be 'round town by tomorrow" Kanji said quietly. Yu smiled and leaned to Kanji and pecked his lips at the same time as squeezing the hand on his

Kanji groaned slightly when Yu pulled away, "You're not make'n this easy to resist push'n you to the wall and make'n out with you" he said quietly and Yu nodded

"Well, we could do that later" Yu said smirking as Kanji smiled

"Hell Ya" he said kissing Yu for a good 3-5 seconds before they heard someone 'awwww' at them

Yu looked to Nanako who was walking backwards again and smiled, "Nanako, what did I say about walking right?"

"Oh alright" Nanako said turning around, "by the way you two are cute together"

"…Th-thanks" Kanji said embarrassed and flushed and Yu smiled

"Nanako don't tell anyone at Aiya's when we get there" Yu said and Nanako and Kanji looked to him shocked

"Why?" Nanako asked confused and Kanji instantly felt as if Yu was embarrassed to be with him or something

"Well I feel like, if our friends need to know about us, we should tell them instead of someone else" Yu said and Kanji smiled as Nanako did as well.

"Hey Aiya's is in view" Nanako said she said and Yu smiled and looked to Kanji

"I was right you know Kanji, I do have feelings for you… and that make out session we had was the best one in the whole world" Yu stated and Kanji groaned

"That's it, to hell with resisting" Kanji said dropping the umbrella and pushed Yu to the wall of a building and kissed him. Yu broke free for a second and turned to Nanako

"Nanako, go on ahead of us, we'll be there soon" Yu said

"Alright, you two have fun" she said happily as she started walking away and Yu smiled

"She's such an accepting person" Yu said softly as he pulled Kanji back into a kiss that turned into a heavy make out session. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies and Kanji broke free and started kissing Yu's neck

"Ahh, Kanji-Kun" Yu said and Kanji began sucking, leaving a small hickey. Yu, then, started to kiss Kanji's neck to leave a hickey there as well as if they were marking what's theirs

In the mean time, Nanako walked into Aiya's seeing all her big bro's girl friends and everyone looked towards her.

"Nanako-Chan" Chie said walking up to her, "Where are Kanji and Yu?"

"Uhm, well they…" she said thinking of an excuse and smile, "Well Kanji-Kun's house is close to here, so they went there to get the umbrella he forgot"

"Oh, really?" Chie asked confused looking to an equally confused Yukiko

"Did they not like sharing an umbrella?" Yukiko asked

"Well umbrella's are pretty small, usually one person sized. Maybe they didn't think it was comfortable" Rise said, "Kanji is a big guy"

"No. We've all been under Yu-Senpai's umbrella as we carelessly forgotten ours and it was more so comfortable no matter how tall" Naoto explained and everyone looked more confused

"Then what can it be?" Rise asked confused

"Well, we could have misinterpreted the whole make-out session at school, remember Yu has attended the Drama Club" Nanako said

"That is right, he did smile and say my cooking was good when Yosuke nearly toppled over from it" Yukiko said blushing, "Never let me bring my cooking to school again Chie who smiled

"I'll allow you to when you get better, and you will" Chie said and Yukiko grinned and nodded

"So do you guys really think that they really didn't enjoy the kiss and aren't together?" Rise asked and everyone nodded and sighed

"Aww really, they really looked like they enjoyed it" Chie said and Yukiko shrugged

"Maybe they did, but want to stay as friends instead of more?" Yukiko asked and everyone sighed in disappointment

"They would have looked so cute together" Rise said in a whiny tone

"You get over heartbreak very quickly" Naoto said and Rise just shrugged

"I guess yaoi's better?" Rise asked laughing, "Only if I got to see Kanji-Kun's midnight channel and dungeon" she said and Yukiko and Chie sweat-dropped

"Trust us when we say, we're yaoi fans and we would NOT want to relive that scene ever again" Chie said and Yukiko nodded

"Kanji's shadow was… very… annoying" Yukiko said

"His voice was the worst out of all of ours, combined" Chie said

"Oh and his goons" Yukiko said having wide eyes in fear and Chie shivered and Naoto nodded and looked to Nanako

"Do you want to order food?" she asked and Nanako nodded happily as she felt like they were paying attention to her

"I want the steak bowl~!" Nanako happily proclaimed and Chie smiled

"You're my kind of gal Nanako"

Right then, Kanji and Yu came in blushed and drenched and breathing heavily

"What happened to you guys?" Chie asked in shock

"W-well we…" Kanji said looking to Yu. Yu grabbed Kanji's hand

"We were making out" Yu said and Kanji blushed and nodded and everyone had wide eyes

"W-wait… but" Chie said looking to a grinning Nanako, "You said they were…"

"Yes, but Big Bro told me not to say a thing"

"She's quiet the sneak" Naoto said smiling and everyone smiled as Nanako was proud at that statement

"So are you two together, for reals?" Rise asked and Kanji and Yu blushed and nodded and Rise smiled and let out a squeal

"I knew it, I knew it! You two are so cuuuuuute~!" She said glomping them both before dragging them to the table where she was sitting at. Everyone ordered the food. Chie sat on the opposite side of the booth from Yu as they ordered the challenge meal and were challenging each other to finish it

All the sudden, a drenched Yosuke entered Aiya's, very irritated

"What happened to you, Yosuke-Senpai?" Rise asked

"Well first I forget my shift and ran all the way to Junes in the rain since I had no umbrella. What's with the rain coming out of nowhere anyways!? But that's not the worst! Right when I went to Junes, they were closed! I forgot they mentioned closing early, yesterday" Yosuke said absolutely pissed off and everyone laughed hard

"You really havva memory problem, Yosuke-Senpai" Kanji said and Yosuke glared

"If I have a memory problem, then why do I STILL have images of what your shadow's goons did to me and Yu?" Yosuke asked and Kanji glared at him

"Like I had no control over it!" Kanji said

"Well it WAS your shadow, you could have accepted it then and that wouldn't have happened, now would it?" Yosuke shot back

And before Kanji could say a thing, Yu whispered in his ear, "It's no use Kanji, Yosuke would not stop. If you want to win this fight, make out with me right now"

Kanji smirked and looked to Yosuke

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yosuke asked getting a bad feeling about this

"Senpai" Kanji said before pulling Yu into a make out session and after a minute or so, they broke apart to see Yosuke on the ground, unconscious

Chie rolled her eyes, "Don't I wish that would happen when ever we fight, though I highly doubt it would work with me"

"Since he might think it's hot that two girls are making out?" Yu asked and Chie nodded

"He is a perv after all" Chie explained and Kanji nodded

"But you hafta admit, his reactions'r priceless" Kanji stated and everyone agreed

"Oh and Kanji, you still have to watch your midnight channel show at my place" Yu said smirking and Kanji sighed

"Damn."


End file.
